Ninjago: Silly Things!
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: *CLOSED* This is made solely for making things go overly wrong, or overly right! (Mainly overly wrong...) With combustible lemons to John Cena, this will have it all! Rated T for violence such as exploding lemons and fire. I just follow the rating system guys...
1. Portal 2: Lemons

**Geez, I'm making stories left and right! Now, this is just for laughs and if I don't get the reference to whatever you may be requesting, I'll look it up!**

* * *

The ninja were eating at the Tournament of Elements feast hosted by Master Chen, when a girl walked in a speaker in her hand. She was wearing a shirt with a lemon exploding with a red background. The girl wore orange jeans and grey shoes. Brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a calm look on her face. Chen and Clouse became displeased to the new visitor and were about to open their mouths to tell the girl to go away when someone started to speak out of the speaker and the message was recorded. "All right, I've been thinking, when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade!," The girl took a few lemons from her pocket," Make life take the lemons back! Get Mad! I don't want your dang lemons! What am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down - with the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that'll burn your house down!" The recording stopped and she threw the lemons, which by the way EXPLODED! Now with people trying to fight against her, she just grabbed more lemons and screamed "I'M THE GIRL WHO'S GOING TO BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN, WITH THE LEMONS!"

The tournament ended, and everyone got their prize.

The girl burned everything.

Even Chen and Clouse got a few burns.

If anyone sees a girl looking like that,

 _RUN_.

* * *

 **Yep, Portal 2 reference to Cave Johnson's speech about lemons. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING YOU HEAR? YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE GIRL, WHICH IS REALLY NOT DESCRIBED WELL SO EVEN SHE MIGHT JUST BE A SPIRIT!**

 **Have a good day, review, follow, favorite, share or whatever. Have a good life!**

 **(PSST! REVIEWS CAN BE MADE WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT IF PEOPLE WONDER! I WONDERED AT FIRST TOO!)**


	2. Request: PrincessMailyn

**Hey guys! This was a request for PrincessMailyn! She was the first review in just the first hour of my story being published! :D Thank you! The review, even if it was just a request, made my weekend the best one I've had in a long time!**

* * *

Lloyd was pouring Red Bull into a cup and threw away the can. He was going to prank Jay into chugging it down and he would think it was apple juice with a bit of a sour powder added into it. As Lloyd walked out on the deck of the Bounty, he yelled out to Jay "Hey, want some apple juice with a little sour powder?" Jay ran over and thanked Lloyd for the drink. "Wait, you have to chug it down without stopping! That's the price you have to pay to me since I made the drink for you, and without asking!" Lloyd hastily added. Jay gave Lloyd a suspicious look but he chugged the drink down anyway. Lloyd smirked and stood back. Jay started to crack and spark with electricity. The realization hit Lloyd, he just gave the most energetic, crazy, and even fastest person on their team a Red Bull. "HEYLLOYDWANNAGOPLAYSOMEGAMESORRUNAROUNDORDOSOMETHINGFUN?" Jay yelled cheerfully in Lloyd's face. "No." Lloyd responded. "OKAYI'MGONNASEEIFTHEOTHERSWANTTOPLAYBYEEE!" Jay yelled again. He ran inside the Bounty at tremendous speed. " _LLOYD!_ _**I'M GOING TO FREAKING HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE IT SO THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MOVE YOUR ARMS**_ _ **AGAIN**_!" Kai yelled throughout the ship. Now very scared, Lloyd found a hiding spot and didn't move to help his brothers. Cole screamed next, then Nya, then _ZANE_ and everyone else screamed.

Thank the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master he didn't have to face Jay's wrath.

On the other hand though, if there was an army to fight…

Just give Jay some Red Bull.

* * *

 **Yeah, never give Jay Red Bull.**

 **Jay: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE WEW EEWEWEWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE TO DAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNCECCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
** **Me: OH HECK NAW! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! LET THE FANGIRLS TAKE OVER!**

 **Fangirls: OMERGHEEERD! IT'S JAY! :D LET'S GET HIM!**

 **Jay: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
** **Me: VICTORY SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH LOLOOOOOOLLOLOLOLOOOLOLOLLLLOLOLO! Now review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY IN THE WORLD OF NINJAGO!  
**

 **Next Chapter: John Cena**


	3. Vine: John Cena

**Hey guys, back with the new short! A bit weird, but isn't that the meaning of life? Well, read on my friends!**

* * *

Lloyd was in the cursed realm, trying to get his father out of his chains when his father protested, saying that there was no way to get out of the chains. Then, a guy, buff but still had nerdy glasses, came rushing in through a green portal. "Darn it! John Cena is WAY to overpowered thanks to vines…" The man trailed off with the voice of a growing teenager. Then, for no good reason, the booming sound of "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!" Followed by loud music came through the porta a man, which looked like a wrestler and broke the chains off Garmadon's wrist and ran after the guy in glasses. Another portal appeared below the guy that was yellow and he dropped through. 'John Cena' jumped in after him quickly and the portal disappeared. The two were left confused, but happy.

However, for some odd reason, the sound of "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!" was always found in their dreams…

* * *

 **Lloyd: :D THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

 **Garmadon: Indeed. Many thanks!**

 **Me: Well, happy endings _do_ exist sometimes... Review, favorite, follow, share with your friends, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :)**


	4. Request: ninjagirl99204

**Here is the request from**

* * *

"Night Jay." Kai said to Jay before falling asleep. Jay however, was not able to fall asleep. He started to get restless and decided to go walk around the new Bounty. After a little bit of wandering, he found the main camera room. They kept it for security purposes and maybe a few pranks. Just for fun, he decided to go in.

Jay looked around and found something weird with the cameras. They all had some sort of animatronic in a children's area. Shrugging, he changed the camera angles. Nothing weird was there, so he changed them back and found most of the animatronics moved. Being the girl he was, he jumped and yelped in surprise. Now very panicky, he paced around the room, thinking about what he was to do with the animatronics. Suddenly, he realized that they should be programmed to the three laws of robotics. He smiled. They shouldn't hurt him. He walked out the door and jumped when the animatronics were standing there. Each of them looked very scary to Jay. Suddenly, they all jumped at Jay.

"Ah! DON'T KILL ME PLE- Wait, what?" Jay screamed. The others came up to him and asked if he was alright. Jay replied, saying it was just a nightmare.

They didn't see the golden bear animatronic hiding in the corner of the room.

Hiding behind a life-sized cardboard equivalent of Jay.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that the Jay cardbard thing never exists... No offense Jay.**

 **Jay; :(**

 **Me: Okay, you can hae a cookie!**

 **Jay: :D**

 **Me: Reveiw, follow, favorite, whatever. HAVE A HAPPY DAY!**


	5. Request: Ninja Pony (A guest)

**Hi! This is in a way a request, because Ninja Pony (A guest) asked to have more exploding lemons. Cave Johnson, you have inspired the combustible lemon age...**

* * *

The Ninja were fighting the Preeminent and were trying their best to defeat it. The Preeminent was too strong. The four could only hold it off for so long. They were losing hope quickly, until they noticed a girl with the familiar red shirt with the exploding lemon. She looked a bit angry, but hid it well under her devil-like smile. They smiled and hoped that she was fighting for them. She still had the speaker, then the quote began to play throughout the whole city, loudly. Once the quote from "Cave Johnson" finished, a _huge_ amount of lemons fell from the sky and fell on the Preeminent and the whole thing was destroyed in a beautiful array of colors. The girl smiled at us and went back into the shadows. The colors of the rainbow were in the air for a few minutes until it dissipated into pretty mist. Everyone cheered for quite a time and the Ninja were happy. They thought about how she helped get Zane back when we were in the tournament. Then she just helped now by destroying the Preeminent. That wasn't an ordinary feat, making lemons explode on something that big, even kill it!

Maybe she was on our team after all.

* * *

 **And OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG *Faints* HailsStorm actually reviewed and followed! *Jumps In Joy* YAAAY IT IS SO AWESOME TO HAVE PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY WRITING! :D :D :D I usually don't get praise for writing, since I stink at it... HailsStorm, I have seen some of you writing when I was still a guest and I loved it! :) Thank you too PrincessMailyn! You make me happy too! :) FREE DIGITAL CAKE FOR EVERYONE! (YES GLaDOS! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY :) )**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share with you friends, whatever. Have an amazing day filled with inspiration! 10 fanfictons a day, keeps the writer's block away!**

 **Next chapter: Fangirls**


	6. Real Life: Fangirls

**Here is a little thing about us fangirls and what we can do! At least in this we aren't too desructive...**

* * *

Sadly, as payback for ruining the Ninja's clothes, the Ninja decided to take Lloyd to the mall. He wouldn't be disguised, but the Ninja would. They knew to look like fans so that they wouldn't notice that they were the real deal. Once they took one step into the mall, a mob of fangirls rushed to Lloyd, whisking the tyke away from the four men and ran off with him. Knowing that Lloyd probably would get hurt, the four chased after the crowd until they found that the fangirls were talking about the Green Ninja. "Time travel and Dimensional travel, so we're from another dimension and we know the future, little Green Ninja!" The Ninja stopped in their tracks, " _Little Green Ninja?_ " was all the disguised martial artists could think. "So, what do you mean by 'Little Green Ninja?" Lloyd asked. "Sorry Kiddo! Can't answer that! Too much knowledge can change everything, so we best be off because we know the Ninja are standing in the crowd and we're doing our best not to mob _them_." One girl spoke. Then a flash of light appeared and the people nearby were blinded for a moment, as well as the "Little Green Ninja" and the now not-so-hidden Ninja. Then, they went back to the Bounty.

Sensei Wu laughed. Nothing like a bunch of fangirls to scare even the most powerful of villains or heroes away. Though even he was worried about Lloyd.

He didn't know if what the fangirls said implied he was the Green Ninja, or just a lie.

* * *

 ***Faints with HailsStorm* :D :D :D I'm glad you like my story! To see reviews make my day! :) I usually try to update every day, but every once in a while I might have to wait a day or two. However, the next chapter will be a request. I hope you will enjoy it! :D**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	7. Request: Destiny Willowleaf

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I had school problems and homework is a big time consumer, and so is my poor time management skills. So here is the request from Destiny Willowleaf. It has a small twist to it, so yeah. READ ON!**

* * *

Zane was glad that all the nindroids, other than him, were destroyed. Here in the digiverse, he was safe- _er_ and was walking around, looking to make sure no trace of the Overlord existed. He was almost done until a smaller nindroid, nicknamed "Mindroid," hopped on top of Zane and hugged him tightly. As an instinct, he tried to pry him off. He stopped when he felt that the little nindroid was trying to talk to him, but only was able to make a chat box in the air. Mindroid had typed in "Mom?" and Zane was shocked. Wasn't Mindroid programmed to kill him and the rest of his team? While deep in thought, he absentmindedly walked around while Mindroid was yelling out "Weeee!~" Zane didn't pay attention to him until he got off of him and made a phone out of the air and copied the act of "Texting." Zane blinked. This action was common with teenagers, not Nindroids! The chat now said "Ugh, Mom, I'm just texting." Zane blinked dumbly again. Oh, this was _not_ going to be an easy day.

* * *

 **I hope that this was at least a little satisfactory, I still have to write another chapter and I am going to try and make the Ninja see Fanfiction. Hahah, their reactions will be priceless! Please, if you like Minecraft, please read my Demetra story. That is my first and best (In my terms) Fanfiction I have ever written. Currently I am writing a sequel, and I must have really come low to advertise my own first story... *Mumbles incoherently* Well, I hope you liked this short and unnecessarily long A/N.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	8. Random: Talking Devourer

**Hello, back again! Destiny Willowleaf, we have ALL had that moment of joy! :D Anyways, READ ON!**

* * *

Zane was about to hit the Great Devourer with the recording of the flute when the oversized snake said "Ugh! Why you gotta be so _rude_! I'm a growing snake you know! Only a thousand years old! To snakes like me, I'm only ten years old! Gosh, you people are just mean." The Ninja sat there open-mouthed, with pure shock on their faces. Now very spooked out, the Ninja backed up the vehicle slowly, as if any sudden movements would end in their death. Knowing there was a giant talking snake in front of them, it was probably a good idea. "Thanks for leading me here to this amazing buffet though, it is delicious!" The Devourer boomed again. Still backing away, a random cat with a Pop-Tart as a body with a rainbow came out of a rainbow portal, smacked into the side of the oversized snake while the sound of girls cheering was heard behind the portal. The snake then stopped talking and went back to it's old destructive self while the cat flew away back into the portal before it disappeared. Then Zane shot out the recording and in the end the Devourer got away.

Yeah, no idea what just happened.

* * *

 **SCREEEEEECH! LIKE A CROW I BE SCREEEEEEEEEEECHHHIN! Yeah, random moment. I am glad that people like this story so much! :'D MAKES ME SO HAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I am having so much fun making Fanfiction, as I get to write out whatever I want to and I get good responses from people! Thank you so much! The praise is appreciated a lot! Now to those who don't have a Fanfiction account, getting a good review is like getting what you always wanted (Expensive or not) for Christmas! GO BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	9. Real Life: Fanfiction and Fangirls

**Sorry for falling behind! Skewl, time management, yeah. Now this is more based on fangirls and Fanfiction so yeah...**

* * *

What. The. Crap. "JAAAAYY!" I yelled out to the now pale Jay. "Kai, why did we read this?" He said meekly. "No…Why…Why would _anyone_ write this." Zane said very afraid. It took a lot to make the ice ninja scared. Cole however was about ready to run away and hide in a corner, trying to run away from anything that was related to _Fanfiction_. We then heard laughing in the air. "Wait, they can hear us! Darn, I thought that the wall would keep the noise out!" A girly voice shouted. "Well, if they can hear us, let's have some fun with it shall we?" Another girly, but deeper voice said. "Nehherherherherherherherherher NEHERhehherherhehrherherNher. WE BE OP! THAT'S GREAT MATE NO HATE EIGHT OF EIGHT BAIT KATE!" The Ninja winced at the loud sound. It sounded a lot like a dare show. "Well-Ow!" "SHHH" Two girls fought. The NInja started to leave the room and they all went to bed. The four were now very scared of fangirls, if they weren't afraid of them before… Now they are very scared.

We always win Ninja… We will always win...

* * *

 **Also, I am working on more stories so I have less time. As well as Photoshopping things for my friends, so yeah. I hope to get more time soon and that I can handle all this work. :/ Though this will be second story to work on since one of the ones on my profile that is a coming soon is a popular thing among my friends so I am making Demetra: Welcome to Ninjago my main goal for completion on Google. :/ But have a good day!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share with your friends, whatever. Have a good day! :D**


	10. Request: ebony umbreon and Ninja Pony

**Back again! With a new and longest chapter! I have mixed two requests together. Now enjoy this ebony umbreon/Ninja Pony request integration! May RainbowWaffles have peace in her forever sleep, for she passed away recently and she was a reviewer to the story 'Letters for Ninjas' done by Spinjago.**

* * *

The Ninja were bored just sitting around the Bounty, not even bothering to train. The five were just about ready to go to the deck and do some chores when a girl with layered dark blonde hair that just barely passed her shoulders wearing a dark blue tank top and lighter blue jeans appeared. "I'm the master of crystals and gemstones Ninja, and I am here to get rid of your boredom otherwise this chapter would be pointless." She said calmly while breaking the fourth wall. The girl tossed some weird boots and guns our way. "Aperture Sciences will not pay any money to those who get injured, wounded, or die. Have a nice day!" The girl said airily then disappeared into the shadows. The five just shrugged and tried the boots on. Danger was their living, and boredom was death so why the heck not? Jay was the first to decide to take a gun and went outside. "Jay! We don't know what that can do! Stop!" Kai yelled as he went on the deck, with his own gun in hand. He gaped when he saw that Jay was shooting _portals_ out of the gun onto the… _WHITE DECK OF THE_ _ **BOUNTY**_! He put a blue portal next to an orange one and jumped in. He flew in one right side up, then upside down in another. He did this a few times before deciding to get out of the weird transport. He now had a crazy grin as he shot a portal _beneath_ _**me**_ , and there was a panel above my head. Realizing a bit too late about what he was about to do, I started to fall and I yelped. "JAYYYYYYY! I'M GOING TO _DIE_ NOW IF I TRY TO GET OUT!" I yelled as the rest of my team stood gawking, other than me and Jay. Jay laughed and said "These boots keep us from dying if we fall from tall heights! Here shoot a portal next to me." I didn't at first, but eventually trusted my brother. Now, shoot one beneath you since you are falling from a far enough height to do it right." I did as he said and now came up the other side. I flipped upright and somehow landed next to my portal unscathed. I just stuttered on how this was possible until we started to have fun with these portals and we learned how to pick up stuff with it. We had a good time until the 'Master of crystals and gemstones' had a lemon in her hand and appeared in front of us. "I got this from an old friend you'll meet in the far future, anyways enjoy it!" As she threw it in front of us and it exploded. Our fun ended as we ran away and hid all of the items she gave us.

In our dreams, somehow she managed to still throw those stupid lemons at us.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, yes you current reader, be it 2017+ or the seventh of November 2015. I hope you have enjoyed this little mixed request! Wow, looks like we still have some Portal fans! XD Hopefully I post more this week. I hate having my homework being a 'Super Effective' writer's block. DISCLAIMER: Now I do not own Ninjago, Portal, Nyan Cat, John Cena or the Master of crystals and gemstones. The master of c &g belongs to Ninja Pony as her OC and all others go to their respective owners. None of this is for financial gain! Anyways, I am having so much fun doing this, thank you for reviewing! It makes my day! :) :D FREE COOKIES T- wait, the internet already does that and GLaDOS stole the cake, so I guess you guys can have a free brownie!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	11. Request: Kairocksrainbow

**Here is the request from Kairocksrainbow (Guest) and as requested, your OC is in! Read on my fellow Fanfiction lovers!**

* * *

Today was Cole's favorite day, his _birthday_. To him that meant cake, and cake was his life. Kai this year, was burdened with the hard task of making the cake _and_ keeping Cole away from it. Sighing, Kai looked back at the cookbook and it said that it needed some water. He went to the fridge and pulled out what felt like a water bottle. He poured some in randomly, as he really didn't care for the cake. He actually wanted all cake to burn since Cole was a whiny kid when it came down to this treat. He put the bottle in the trash bin and went back to cooking. When the cake was finished, the team did the "Happy Birthday" song and Cole _ravaged_ the cake before the Ninja could even get a knife. Sighing, the three not eating the cake started to leave when they heard rock moving.

Knowing the feeling of an earthquake well, the Ninja hid under the nearest table, which was unfortunately, the one where Cole was making the earthquake. Once the three had hidden, Jay smacked Kai upside the head and whisper-shouted "What in the name of _Sensei_ did you do!" Kai replied angrily, "Well, I made a _cake_! Is that a problem?" Jay realized the earthquake had strengthened, and ran out to the kitchen to get away from the center of it all. However, when the blue ninja looked into the fridge and saw no Monster drink, he became the lightest shade of yellow possible. "Oh my goodness, we are _dead_. KAI! WE HAVE TO CALL TYLOR! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP THIS!" Jay yelled out, hoping that the fire starter would hear him. Luckily he did, but was very worried and mad about Jay telling him this. Sucking it up, Kai pulled out a phone (Who says Ninja can't have phones?) and dialed Tylor.

Tylor we need your help to get Cole off this insane sugar rush!" He yelled loudly into the phone. "Why should I help you! I don't like you and you are a jerk so give me one good reason!" Tylor yelled back snappishly. "WELL IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, HE CAN CREATE A 10.0 MAGNITUDE EARTHQUAKE IF HE WANTED TO AND RIGHT NOW HE'S GETTING CLOSE TO IT SO GET YOUR TELEPORTING BUTT OVER HERE AND MAKE SURE NINJAGO DOESN'T DIE!" Kai yelled back, with the earthquake's intensity rising. Then in a flash Tylor was there, grabbing onto Cole. Tylor had the same hair color as Cole's but not shaggy like Cole's normal hair. He had dark blue eyes and light tan skin which was uncommon in Ninjago as almost everyone had black eyes. Tylor had pale lips and around neck is a silver diamond necklace. He wore a red hoodie, an orange short sleeved shirt underneath it, light blue skinny jeans, and Neon Orange Jordans. He currently is the master of Amber and can teleport.

"Be glad I recently touched a power-absorbing creature! Otherwise I'd have to find one and Ninjago would have been dead by the time I found one!" Tylor yelled over the weakening earthquake. Cole then passed out in Tylor's arms. "You owe me one Kai." He whispered loud enough for only Kai and the worried ice ninja to hear. "Yeah, more like you owe us _ten_! You put a Monster energy drink into his cake!" Jay yelled from the kitchen. WIth this new information, Tylor looked very angrily at Kai.

Kai now knew to pay attention to what he fed his teammates.

* * *

 **Phew, over 500 words! The longest one yet! I hope you like it, and Cure Glitter (Guest) your request is up next! I hope that you liked this long chapter! Yes Guest (Guest) chapter 4 was FNAF. I just don't know the franchise well so a vague description was the best I could do.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	12. Request: Cure Glitter (Guest)

**Hello again, sorry for slow updates, life is life. I'll try to update once a week. Here is Cute Glitter's request!**

* * *

Zane was asked to get the team some peanut butter and apple slices, for whatever reason. The nindroid thought that the peanut butter should be opened first so that just in case something happened, the apples wouldn't spoil in the next few minutes. He tried to open it spinning it counter-clockwise. Tried was the keyword here, as he couldn't open the jar. His next tactic was to lift it off, though that ultimately failed as well. Perplexed at this, the nindroid tried to force it open with the force of a small forklift. Astoundingly, it did not work. Now mildly irritated, Zane tried multiple ways of opening the jar. From a sledgehammer to a crowbar, the smart one could not open it. Just about ready to look on the internet, that horrid place, Jay walked in unexpectedly. "We've been waiting for half an hour Zane! What's wrong?" Jay asked irritated at the lack of food being presented. "This jar is indestructible and unopenable! It is an abomination of the world!" Zane slightly yelled. "Why didn't you just ask it to open? Jar, please open." Jay said politely, and to Zane's surprise, the jar opened by itself and let it's gooey contents exposed to the fresh air. Gaping, Zane watched as Jay made the snack, as only Cole could mess up such a simple snack. Smirking Jay left the room and served the treat.

Zane never stayed close to a peanut butter jar ever since.

* * *

 **So I've gotten a principal's honor roll, as my grades were all A's for the first quarter (Yes, I am American so I may have a different system than those of other countries) and that meant my grade average was a 4.0 :D but I really didn't work too hard, and there are people working 5 times as hard as I am and do not get the same award so I feel kind of guilty at that. :( Seriously, I must have a guilt complex... So yeah! I'll try to update next week Friday, with another integration of Ninja Pony and AwesomeDisneyWolfChild. Also, this was uploaded on 11-11-15. Today we celebrate Veteran's Day, or Remembrance Day for foreign countries. We celebrate their hard work and efforts protecting our countries and families.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	13. Req: AwesomeDisneyWolfChildNinja Pony

**Hi, early chapter. :D Read on!**

* * *

"I LIKE MY LITTLE PONY!" Jay yelled at Cole. "I LIKE LITTLEST PET SHOP!" Cole yelled back just as loud. "MLP!" "LPS" the two yelled back and forth, while their teammates were getting annoyed with hearing their irrational argument throughout Borg Industries. _Another_ girl came out of nowhere and Kai just sighed. "What do you want? We're annoyed as heck already so just tell us." Kai snappishly said. The girl wearing a dark shade of blue and had short black hair with a beautiful emerald green streak in it looked at them and said "I'm Tora. AwesomeDisneyWolf's twelve year old OC. I have wind and weather powers and I'm here to break up the requested fight." The girl answered back with the Ninja shrugging, as the Ninja had gotten used to the Fourth Wall being broken. Zane and Kai watched as the two opposites had started to use their elemental powers. With Cole spazzing out and Jay thrown into a wall nearby, the girl came into the fight and yelled "DOES THE WORLD GIVE A GRAPE ABOUT WHICH SHOW YOU LIKE BETTER? HECK NO! JUST SHUT IT AND DEAL WITH EACH OTHER FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!" Cole and Jay sat stunned. "But...But…" The two stuttered. "NO BUTS! GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND SHUT UP!" She yelled again, her voice as loud as a tornado. Jay and Cole did as she said and the girl walked away. "Hey Tori, hey ELG." The black haired girl said to the layered dark blonde with hair that just passed her shoulders while wearing a dark blue tank top and lighter blue jeans. The Ninja knew "Tori" but they didn't know ""ELG." "Yeah, you'll learn in the future, but when ELG leaves you'll forget her." The two laughed together and started to talk about what they had done lately. Then in a poof of smoke, with only a lemon left behind, the girls disappeared.

The Ninja now hated OC's.

* * *

 **So yep, early chapter, and I am going to make my updates once a week. Hopefully every Thursday if I can. :) I am working on the next chapter, and it will be for ebony umbreon. I am having so much fun doing this, and I really appreciate all the great responses I am getting! It makes me so happy! *Sniffle* No offense to people who do like MLP and LPS. I do like MLP to be honest, but I have to go to YouTube to watch it. :/ I wonder, do people read these overly long Author's Notes? Only the reviewers will know... *Magically disappears.***

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. Have a super happy day! :D**


	14. Request: ebony umbreon

**Hi, an _almost_ request for ebony umbreon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole was happily eating cake in his room when a blue portal appeared on the white ceiling. Looking up, he saw a very big machine. Now a bit scared, he held his half-eaten cake near him possessively, as it was his lifeline. "What are you?" the machine asked. "I'm Cole, a human." With that being said, the machine almost seemed to narrow it's yellow single light, that looked like it acted as an eye. "How did you find the cake?" The machine said. "I bought it at a cake store." Cole meekly replied. "Cake does not come in stores." The machine boomed. "Yes, they do." Cole started to argue. "No, cakes do not." The white faced machine camly said once more. "Yes, cake does." Cole argued again. The two began bickering like a married couple until Zane came in with a woman and the machine panicked. "Not you, you lunatic!" It yelled until the portal closed.

Dang, what did she do to make that thing afraid?

* * *

 **Hi again, this will now become weekly, as I have poor skillz in time management and so I can only write so much. Ninja Pony, that's great that you might get an account! Today is the day I am finally eligible for beta reading, so I hope to help people out there!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D**


	15. Gravity Falls: Annoying Illuminacho

**Hi, I'm back again today... Happy Thanksgiving! Or Turkey day... Or you might just be reading this on a normal holiday-free day! This is one I made so HERE WE GOOOOO!**

* * *

The Overlord, was ready to take over Ninjago and get a physical body, when a _yellow_ sign of illuminati, with skinny black arms said "Hey! Looks like you're trying to make a physical body! I could help you with that! Let's make a deal!" He almost yelled, with quite the echo to his voice. The Overlord was in _no_ mood to deal with the floating sign of illuminati, so he continued focusing on doing what he was doing until the illuminacho decided to pester him. Getting _really_ irritated, the Overlord turned the floating Dorito into a rock, so he couldn't talk or move. The rock was silent for a few minutes, until the nacho returned. "I don't know what you did just there, but somehow you were able to turn me into a rock and I wasn't able to get out for that long!" The symbol thought aloud. Now completely angry, the Overlord started to try and push the floating condiment away mentally. "Well, it seems like you don't want me here! Oh well, I thought we'd be great pals! Just know, I'll be watching you!" The chip started to cause a bright irritating light behind him and yelled, "REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEE!~" and the illuminati symbol had disappeared. Then I felt a presence around me, unseeable, though very noticable for me.

 _Stalker_.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your reviews, as they fill me with joy! The account is free Ninja Pony! If you need any help, you can Private Message (PM) to me if you want some pointers and such when you get your account! Yeah, I did get re-addicted to Gravity Falls last weekend, so that's why you got this random short! ANyways...(Get it A/N, ANyways... Yeah nevermind...) HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *Snore***

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	16. Request: ebony umbreon (2)

**Hi! This is a request for ebony umbreon! Read on!**

* * *

The Ninja were reading in a library, as they all had gotten bored to the point of reading and were all sitting quietly. Then the words on all the Ninja's books, _except_ Kai, had changed into something called _Greenflame_? The three martial artists read it all, and were as pale as the sun's light when they finished. Getting up and checking out the books, the Ninja ran to outside to the a nearby desert and were about to try to burn the books. The three didn't care about the stupid price, they did _not_ want to let anyone read that _ever_. Jay then shocked it and the paper burned with a beautiful orange, but then it suddenly unlit. "Uh, isn't a book supposed to turn into an ugly black when it's burned?" Jay blurted out, unknowingly offending the team leader Cole. After many hours of trying to burn it, even going to the nearest volcano, the three were about to hurdle it into the sea when Kai yelled out "Hey, where were you earlier! You ditched me!" and then the blue ninja holding the book hid it behind his back and started to quiver. Kai then came up to Jay, and asked for what was behind his back. "N-nothing! It's just a very bad book!" Jay stuttered out. Kai, now laughing said "I can read any book! Hand it over." And the quivering jokester did not, and instead passed it to Zane, who promptly froze the book and was about to throw it into the water when Kai snatched it out of his hands. The ice soon melted under Kai's touch and Kai ran off, reading the book while speeding away. Quickly, Jay was able to catch up and tackled Kai, taking the book into his hands, but Kai hit back with a punch. Soon, it was a brawl between the brothers and then, finally Kai was victorious, and read the book. As soon as he finished and was as pale as the moon, Kai tossed it into the sea muttering ancient family curses to the book's ripples as that book was an insult to the fire ninja. Walking away silently for the first time, Kai started heading towards the bounty, leaving his three brothers behind.

* * *

 **Hi! So I hope you enjoyed this short! With doing this once a week, I can actually mix together requests if people allow it and I can also make longer shorts! Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it... A lot!**

 **Review, favorite follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	17. Real Life: Me and My Friend

**So, since I had no reviews or requests, this is what I made based off of me (the girl in pink) and my crazy friend (the girl wearing black) This is what I actually am kind of like when you meet me in person...**

* * *

OH MY FLIPPING GOODNESS! WHY! WHY DID THAT FANGIRL PUT ME INTO THIS ETERNAL LIMBO OF PURE TORTURE! OH-NO OH-NO OH- _NO_! Then the satisfying sound of a thwack of a golf club against the golf-ball shaped overlord was heard and so was his miniature screams. "YES! HOLE IN ZERO!" A girl wearing all black with nice wireless headphones yelled. "Yay! It was fun talking about this before, but now it becoming the closest to reality it can get, it's three times better!" Laughed another girl, though this time wearing pink prominently all over. The girl wearing black screeched like… Well… A vulture, and the girl in pink laughed harder. "Man, with us being so evil, let's go find the good guys and make _them_ succumb to their own fear!" The pink one said again. With the black one screeching and going crazy, the two left to go and cause pain for the whole world.

Children… THEY'RE COMING!

* * *

 **So yeah! That was this Thursday's short! Also, just to let you know, I do _not_ work on any American time. I am working on Central European Time, so that may be why it seems like I update in the middle of the day. SKOODLE!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE AN AMAZING DAY! :D**


	18. Req: Kairocksrainbow and ebony umbreon

**Hey, now you might be wondering I have made this really long integration AND posting it on Wednesday... Well, I will be somewhere for the Thursday after this Thursday so I am posting this early for you guys!**

* * *

The ninja were having a great day, until they found a laptop on the ground. The four were intrigued and searched the computer. The first thing they found was an open tab on a website called ' Fanfiction. net' It apparently was on a story called 'Ninjago: Silly Things!' Now scared and suspicious, the team began to read and found that these were their own experiences! "I have no flipping words. None." Kai had spoke firmly and with a bit of anger. Jay was scooting away from the laptop with Zane. Cole had his hand up, just about to destroy the laptop, when a girl wearing pink and was about five-feet tall (A little over 1.5 meters for those outside of the U.S.!) with brown hair and eyes, though the hair was much darker, almost a blackish color yelled out "Hi there!" The girl also wore pink glasses and a pink watch. Though her shoes were black… with pink shoelaces. It was very obvious that she liked that color. "Who the heck are you and how did you find us?" Cole asked with much apprehension and anger. "Why, I'm your author! I write everything you think and do! Even that face of pure shock!" She had said back unnervingly happily. She was right too, Cole had quite the pale looking face, and very _very_ frightened, which was rare for the black ninja. "So why are you here? Aren't you like, some hidden god in the sky or something?" Jay had finally asked. "Yeah, though the power of my reviewers influence me to make stuff like this!" She had happily replied. "This. Does. Not. Compute. WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER ARE WE A STORY?" Zane had finally screamed out. He was going crazy and twitching, as his computer brain could not fathom reality being fake. "Internet and companies who want my money. There's your reason." She snapped back airily. "Anyways, look at the comments!" The author demanded and the ninja reluctantly obeyed. The first latest comment the team saw was:

 _wow. you two... are amazing. I would love to try that._

 _Anyway, requests... The ninjas end up seeing what happens on this website. Now that, is breaking the fourth wall. And if you do use this, HI NINJAS! if you've only found this thing. you are lucky. Very lucky._

 _Or..._

 _MLP. :P just mlp. and Ninjago. Maybe if they like open a tear between realities with mlp and Ninjago..._

 _Reena: when do I get to do something?!_

 _shut up, i'll get to you at some point. now be good._

 _Reena: *muttering*_

And the comment was written by ebony umbreon. Then the ninja became nervous when they read the second comment.

 _Kairocksrainbow:too funny! Loved it. I got a request:Jay accidentally was drinking monster energy and started going crazy so they call my character,Jallory. she has jet black hair,sea blue eyes,pale skin,pale lips,on her wrist is a metal chain bracelet. She is the master of darkness and can turn invisible for long periods of time. She is wearing a dark blue hoodie,red short sleeved shirt underneath it,sea blue jean shorts,and black Jordans. she is quite,nice,kind,is a emo. I'm out. See ya!_

It was written by Kairocksrainbow, and now the four were looking towards the most likely insane author. The author smiled evilly and made a tear in the air, creating a portal to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! With the Nindroid and three humans falling through, they appeared in a… Library? Then a purple pony came down with a black shadow and the OC Jallory. Luckily The shadow only said her name, Reena, and seemed annoyed for a while, though the OC was having fun trying to scare the ninja, which was quite easy since she could turn invisible. Then the purple pony, now identified as Twilight Sparkle, had given Jay a drink though once he had drank it…

Oh, only Rainbow Dash could catch up to the poor ninja.

Jay zoomed through town, and was asking questions, though before any of the four-legged equines could respond, the human sportscar would run off again, leaving only dust. Jallory eventually found the blue-clad ninja, crashing after his little escapade with caffeine. Then the humanoids returned to their original worlds, be it someone's mind or a city street. While the ninja swore they could hear laughter of many people laughing at their misfortune.

Life hated them that much more.

* * *

 **Hello once again! So as you saw above, I will be gone. I am dearly sorry for any inconvenience! Though also, remember the girl wearing a lot of black in the last chapter? Well... She has a YouTube account! It's called ChemicalNight and currently has two videos. Perhaps you might like to watch her, as she did a great job on her speedpaint! Also, thank you Ninja Pony, HailsStorm, ebony umbreon and Kairocksrainbow and even MORE (You know who you are!) for supporting me by giving me requests, a favorite or a follow! I really appreciate that, and it makes me happy to make you happy!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GLORIOUS CHRISTMAS OR OTHER HOLIDAY! (Or just a normal day...) :D**


	19. Request: ebony umbreon and Ninja Pony 2

**Hi! I am SO sorry for not being able to update for TWO WEEKS! I'm so sorry! I had problems with having to travel since I live near many popular places and I can just go there with my family by car and I don't really use my phone and I am restricted off the internet. :C**

* * *

The Ninja, now _really_ afraid of life and how the world just hated them, the four went to a coffee shop, which looked busy. Walking inside, the few saw a group of three girls. Recognising two as their Author and Tori, the master of crystals and gemstones the four now turned away, about to go out the door but found that Pythor and the rest of the Serpentine were standing right outside the coffee shop door. Pythor was giving quite the angry look at the unidentified girl, though did not move from his place. " I'm Reena, though I'm sure you guys don't recognise me, since I wasn't described in the last review and the Author had to make me from scratch, without insulting the reviewer HailsStorm. Yes, I am an OC and I _am_ drinking coffee." Reena said. Reena now looked like a sixteen year-old and she had long black hair and a fringe that occasionally covered her eyes, green eyes, pale skin and wore a grey fleece, red shirt, jeans and black sneakers. The Ninja now backed away, when they noticed each other becoming thinner. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" they all yelled out. Then Reena just laughed while the other two girls were downright bursting into tears at the sight of the warriors panicking. While the men were panicking Tori, as you all know her as the master of crystals and gemstones, tossed exploding lemons at the males and they all yelped and ran into a corner. Maniacal laugher filled the room while the Author was cursing writer's block and travelling too much as she mumbled about how it stopped her from uploading this chapter. Once the girls and the Serpentine left, the four were cautious for the rest of the day and found that Reena loved to toy with the Ninja's fears. Especially with teleporting and sarcastically revealing secrets about them in front of people. Though the people were actually illusions, the Ninja still had feared the civilians learning about their darkest secrets.

The laughter and fear haunted the poor Ninja for a week.

So much for privacy.

* * *

 **So thank you guys for waiting and I really hope you can forgive me on that! I actually have next chapter planned, but I can make it a double chapter day if you would like to send me requests! May the force be with you all! Happy new year!**

 **Next chapter: Shia LaBouf**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT NEW 2016! :D**


	20. Vine: Shia LaBeouf

**Hi! So this is a chapter of my own making so... Without further adieu... SHIA LABEOUF!**

* * *

Kai was reaching for the fang blade when he nearly lost balance because of a man with a braid screaming out "JUST DO IT!" The red colored ninja jumped quite high and was about to punch the man though found he was unable to. "NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled again. So the man was _asking_ for him to punch him? "JUST DO IT!" The mystery man had screamed once more. Kai then saw Lloyd calling out for help and realized that Lloyd was what he needed to protect. Jumping, _with_ the help of Spinjitzu, he grabbed lloyd and prepared for the worst. Then becoming encased in lava, the two were launched out towards the Bounty, while Kai hoped the man was gone. Once landed, the two realized that the man was standing right behind Jay, including being on fire while magically not scorching the deck. Kai opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the man yelled out "JUST DO IT!" Jay with his ninja reflexes, instinctively punched the man in the gut, and then yelled out in pain after being set on fire. The man seemed hardly fazed by the hostile attack, but that didn't matter to any of the people on board as seeing Jay running in circles like a chicken whilst screaming repeatedly, "MY HAND IS ON FIRE! MY HAND IS ON _FIRE_! _MY HAND_ IS ON _FIRE_!" Then Kai passed out.

What a shame.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter of my own making! I am lucky that I made two chapters this week, as I have had homework and poor time management! Also, check out the "Don't Stay In School" video. IT SPEAKS THE TRUTH!  
**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	21. Req:AwesomeDisneyWolfChild

**Hi! This is AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's request!**

* * *

Lloyd hated today. _He_ , the _mighty GREEN NINJA_ , was suffering in bed because of a simple _cold_. Shivering and whimpering because of a _tiny_ _cold_. Getting frustrated, Lloyd decided to get up and train to prove that nothing could keep him down. Stumbling through the hallways, Lloyd made it towards the training room, making absolutely sure that no one was following him. Starting to train, Lloyd felt emotionally better for about five minutes before he fell down in pain. After another few minutes, Lloyd passed out. Waking up, he found that he was stuck in bed again. That _really_ annoyed him now, but he supposed it was for the best. Soon after that thought, his friends came in and comforted him. He still got the scolding of a lifetime, but he just droned that out like he always did.

Perhaps this is a semi-happy ending, and a rare one at that...

* * *

 **Sorry that you can't get an account Ninja Pony... Perhaps I you can get a google account and make a story on there and change the sharing to everyone who has a link can suggest and I can post the story and give credit to you. I can also help revise/edit the doc with you. It's your choice and an account is free. I'm happy that you all love my story and I want to thank you once again. Thanks to this site, my writing skills have gotten better! :D**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. JUST HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	22. Req: Starry-eyed Ninja and ebony umbreon

**Hi, this isStarry-eyed Ninja's and ebony umbreon's request intergration!  
**

* * *

The Ninja were walking around when Morro and his team showed up right in front of them, scaring the crap out of Jay and making young little Lloyd run away in fright. "Heh, he's a lot stronger when he grows up. Anyways, I would watch out above you, we got a lot a fun planned today." Morro said, however the NInja didn't know the green ghostly gang and looked up frantically. Only to find that there was a bunch of green goop coming down to fall on their heads. The Ninja were too shocked to get out of the bucket's way and found themselves covered in it. The gang of green laughed, flying off to the sky. Now annoyed, the group of four left off, and found themselves feeling tingly. "Guys, something's wrong!" Kai yelled out, on all fours with a paws for hands and feet. Soon Kai was a red fox, while Cole was a mole and Jay was a roadrunner. Zane was a snowy owl and was flying gracefully. Suddenly a wild reviewer appeared and was only but a semi-opaque shadow, scoping all the animalized Ninja into her arms and carrying them to a house in the middle of nowhere.

Oh, _why_?

* * *

 **Okay Ninja Pony! Here, this is my e-mail (More Public- Not personal) aden8419 gmail . com [Do it without the spaces] and you can share docs with me! I don't have too much to say this chapter so... See you later!  
**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D**


	23. Work By Fan: Ninja Pony

**Hello, this is actually Ninja Pony's work, and I just edited it. All credit goes to Ninja Pony in all his/her glory!**

* * *

One day the ninja, scared out of their wits, decided to go to the park. Little did they know that they were being watched by who other than, Tori the master of crystals and gemstones. When they were by the Titanium Ninja statue for Zane, Tori jumps out of behind the statue with something in her hand… If you guessed exploding lemons, then you are wrong. She jumped out with a whole bunch of CUPCAKES! "Why are you holding cupcakes?" asked Zane scared. It was hard to scare the ice nindroid, but after all of the things he's seen, he was petrified. "Are you going to eat those?" Cole asked hungrily. They were surprised and not just surprised angry too! "Yes... Yes I am going to eat these cupcakes, I was going to share them with you because I actually wanted to be friends," Tori exclaimed kindly. The ninja relaxed for a bit at her tone but tensed back up when the master of crystals and gemstones continued talking with the kindness gone from her voice, "but now I'll eat them instead… AFTER THROWING SOME AT YOU!" After she said that she took some _exploding_ cupcakes out of the satchel she was wearing. After she shouted out her attack, Tori grabbed the cupcakes and threw them at the Ninja with malicious intent. The ninja tried to make a run for it, unfortunately the four didn't make it in time and the shock wave sent them flying and landing on their faces. When they recovered they saw Tori biting one of the cupcakes that she made and she said, "Man, these are GOOD! I should make some more for my OC friends." The ninja watched her walk off eating a cupcake before she disappeared into the ground, leaving nothing more than a piece of quartz jutting out of the ground.

They'll really feel the pain in their backs later, won't they?

* * *

 **Hello! So this was done between Ninja Pony and I, since she/he can't get an account :( Sorry for Uploading a day late, I had problems yesterday. EATING OUT AND HAVING AN UNEXPECTED VIDEO CHAT.**

 **Review, follow, favorite. share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D**


	24. Request: ebony umbreon (3)

The Ninja were at their favorite noodle shop, Chen's Noodles and were dining until they saw a large group of girls come in. The five took notice, and started to leave when the girls suddenly became quiet. "You're not going anywhere Ninja. Tonight, you come with us." One spoke firmly. Lloyd foolishly tried to deny. A girl wearing blue merely laughed and waved her hand at them. The Ninja fell through a rainbow portal, entering a world almost like an amusement park, just that everything was themed on them. The five were gaping, looking around to find that there were categories. From horror to friendship, everything was there. The five saw that people were now staring at them with evil smirks on their face. The author appeared once again, and laughed. "Welcome to your fandom! Where every fangirl resides, even the extremists!" She almost seemed to giggle out. "Since I am one of your fans, you also have to fight me. I'll keep it fair though, and I'll only get a chainsaw!" The writer continued, now seeming crazed and insane. The fangirls seemed to dogpile on top of the Ninja, and the five felt immense pain for about a minute, before they found themselves back at the noodle shop. There was a letter on the table stating "You lost NInja. Oh, well everyone loses against their fangirls."

Note to team: No fangirls at all what-so-ever.


	25. Req: icegirl75 or thesonicglove

Kai was really hitting a hard point in his life. _He_ had messed something up, _again_. He really seemed to be the root of all problems, didn't he? He started to think really dark thoughts. He was going to the deck to try and clear his head until Garmadon showed up in one of the halls. "Kai, something's wrong isn't there?" He asked firmly. Kai sighed and tried to shove past him. "No. I know that look. I think it's high time you need a friend." Garmadon elaborated softly. Kai just sighed again. Garmadon just reached out and gave Kai some advice. He even told Kai about his own experiences. "I thought you were supposed to be evil though, right?" Kai had finally asked after the conversation. Garmadon's brows furrowed. "Just because we do bad things, doesn't mean we are all bad." He said then walked away. Kai was shocked and went back to his room.

Kai now had someone to look up to.

* * *

 **It was hard to write this as I had a hard time trying to keep it in the T rating. :/ Sorry if this seems below my usual.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D**


	26. Work By Fan: Ninja Pony (2)

**All credit for this chapter goes to Ninja Pony! She wrote this, and I just edited.**

* * *

The Ninja were scared out of their wits. Since their encounter with Tori, the master of crystals and gemstones, they were petrified to go outside the Destiny's Bounty. Kai had warned Skylar about the "crazy" OCs, but she didn't believe him. Even though P.I.X.A.L. was in Zane's head, she was scared as well. Well, the police thought the ninja were crazy , when they saw the scorch marks at the cafe, the park and the piece of quartz jutting out of the ground at the park, they found out that the ninja were telling the truth. All was going well for the ninja until… THEY RAN OUT OF FOOD! So they played their famous game, Rock, Paper, Clamp, nobody won. So they all went to the store together, and since Nya and Lloyd weren't around when the encounters happened. So, they went with them.

All was going well until Cole, the ghost, wanted to go to the bakery. When they finally agreed to go to the local bakery, and done getting mobbed by fangirls, they headed to a cute little bakery called Sugar Cube Corner. When they went through the doors, they had the surprise of their lives… They saw Tori! Behind the counter, wearing a pink apron that has white polka dots and wai-What? She was being nice! When Tori heard the door open, she already knew the Ninja were there, so she looked up. Tori saw a tall girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, palish skin, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tee shirt and a black leather jacket; Tori's smile widened. The Ninja didn't know why she was smiling. "ALEX!" Tori shouted, with lots of warmth in her voice. Warmth that the Ninja didn't know that the young elemental master, who they thought had a heart of stone; well moonstone, had inside her.

The taller girl looked to where she heard her name called and had the surprise of her life as well. 'Alex' turned to see her baby sister; Tori, who was wearing the apron that she got for Christmas many years back. Just then, Tori jumped over the counter and started sprinting towards her big sister. The Ninja thought that the young master who is just over 18, making her sister 21, was going to attack the brunette. In a hasty decision, the team pulled out their weapons. Then the 6 foot mineral master stopped suddenly, leaving scuffs on the cherry hardwood floor. "Hey Ninja," Tori said suddenly, with the warmth disappearing from her voice once again. The Ninja were shocked, as well as 21 year old older sister. "Have you ever heard of rules? Because you're breaking my #1 rule: No weapons allowed." Tori spat with fiery anger. Then Tori turned back to her sister and broke into a small jog. The Ninja were really surprised what the 6 foot baker did next. Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane never thought that they would see Tori, the hostile crystal elemental with access to combustible lemons and cupcakes, give ANYBODY a hug! The Ninja , but not Lloyd and Nya, stood there with their mouths agape just standing there like idiots. Even P.I.X.A.L. was surprised and was standing, in Zane's head, with her mouth agape as well and "standing" like an android idiot. "What? This girl with a heart of moonstone has a soft spot for family. So, are you Ninja going to buy something or, or what?" Tori stated with a tone of anger and confusion in her now warm kind voice, still hugging her older sister. "Yeah, one cake." said Cole with newfound confidence. Tori and Alex now separated, both raised a brow and burst out laughing. The Ninja , all of them this time, all looked at each other and had confused looks on their faces. "You forgot a word."Alex managed to get out while laughing, and then continued speaking, no longer laughing "Also, my sister isn't the only one with powers. I have them too. My powers are the powers of magic, so if you don't say the magic word we will have to use _our_ powers to get you out of my little sister's bakery. _Without_ your precious cake." The Ninja didn't know what the two were saying, so the sisters blasted the Ninja family out with elemental powers and combustible cupcakes.

And now Lloyd and Nya knew what the others were talking about.

The Ninja vowed never to come back.

* * *

 **Hi there everyone! So, I really would like to thank Ninja Pony for working with me, as I enjoy it very much! I really appreciate your support! I don't have too much to say so...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	27. Sorry: AN Story

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry about not uploading... I really haven't had the time this week with big projects all at once at school! I will not be able to upload next Thursday either, as I will be gone on a trip, unable to update. I am very sorry, though when I return after next Thursday, I will have plenty of goodies for you guys! Thank you all for being patient. Now, a really tiny short as to not break the guidelines...**

* * *

The Ninja were walking down a nice road, when they saw the author in a bad mood. She was grumbling to herself. The four knew it would probably be best to leave her alone, but they went against better judgement and yelled out, "Hey! Are you alright?" Replying, the Author nearly screamed, "NO! I HAVE TO PUT THIS ON A SHORT HIATUS/LONG PERIOD OF TIME NOT UPDATING AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH DISAPPOINTING PEOPLE, WHICH I HAVE A HARD TIME DEALING WITH!" The martial masters recoiled in fear, and watched as she walked off.

Don't ever make an author mad in their own realm.

* * *

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL CARNIVAL! (If you live in the states or know not of Carnival, look it up.)**


	28. Request: ebony umbreon and Misskitty2004

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short/longish delay and I hope you'll enjoy my payment in return! Two chapters tonight!**

* * *

The Ninja were _sick_ of being at the mercy of the Author. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Jay asked his teammates. "We can try to find where the Author lives, and get her away from what she writes on!" Kai had suggested proudly. "No, you do realize that if she _is_ the Author, she is in another dimension, making it virtually impossible to reach her." Zane had explained quickly.

Soon, a footstep was heard nearby. Then a laugh was heard. Whatever setting that existed before, had changed into the middle of a desert. "So, you're trying to stop _the_ Author. AHAHAHA! No." A new OC cackled. The Ninja then noticed Tori, a girl with a combustible lemon on her shirt, Tori's sister, and other OC's they had met before. Including one's they had never met.

They noticed many weapons but the new OC seemed to have a staff. She also wore a sleeveless gi with a hood covering the lower half of her face. Her gi is blue, black, purple, and gold. "I'm Lielack, and we're here to ambush you petty fools! Wow, I'm not even sure if people say that anymore since I fell into that other dimension..." Lielack yelled. "Attack!" Reena called, running towards the Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. The five yelped and tried to run, but couldn't. They were at the mercy of the Oc mob. "See ya next chapter!" An invisible voice cackled. Punch, powers, kick and more were thrown at the Ninja.

They had to be given healing tea from sensei to survive…

OC's RULE!

* * *

 **So, if you guys have any questions and such, review them. Ninja Pony reads the comments and is somewhat collaborating with me... So she can be there for you if I ever have to go somewhere! She is awesome, and I hope that you like her just as much as I! HAve a wonderful day!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT LIFE! :D**


	29. Special: Bonus Chapter

**Hi! This is my bonus chapter, and you can make your own guess as how I look.**

* * *

The Author was enjoying a stroll when suddenly, the Samurai X, or Nya had appeared and held a black box in her hand. The Author noticed this, and recognized it. It was her interpretation of Writer's Block. "Mmm… NOPE!" The Author yelled at Nya, angry for even trying to bring such a thing into her story. She exploded the Writer's block, as it turned into confetti of tiny people hand-drawn for the caste system of the Middle Ages. Nya was unfortunate that the Author had control of everything in her realm of writing. As her punishment was being electrocuted to near death. "Darn right. I'm dark if you get to know me." The Author whispered to Nya, who was unconscious. "Now! Time to explain a few things to the Ninja who I know are listening nearby! You can never defeat me! As I am only the actual Author's interface. She's currently in another dimension, unreachable by _anyone_. HAve fun with that little fun fact!" She yelled into the street, then disappearing into nothingness.

Probably plotting how to keep that away later.

* * *

 **I am so very happy to have so many reviews and I am also trying to help a friend of mine in here who is new and asks me to help with writing. Right now she's doing Minecraft fanfictions... So check her out and make her smile so wide that her lips crack AGAIN by reviewing! Her name is KitCat30 so have fun!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY READING FANFICTION AND SCARING THOSE WHO DARE INSULT IT! :)**


	30. Song: NinjagorulzAuthorME!

**Hi! I hadn't gotten any requests, so I made my own!**

* * *

Zane was trying to teach his class the Periodic table, though his strategy seemed to be failing. Desperate, Zane searched his database for something that might work. He noticed two songs, one seemed a bit too fast for the… _Children_ , though he noticed a second song that said it was updated and went in order by the atomic number. It went much slower and seemed more practical. Deciding to use the song, he put it up on the projector. "So what else do have in mind for us? Science is boring," a child complained, drawing out the 'o,'" and I want to play video games." The child whined. Zane did not reply and let the song play.

 _There's Hydrogen and Helium_

 _Then Lithium, Beryllium_

 _Boron, Carbon everywhere_

 _Nitrogen all through the air_

All children's heads seemed to perk up, specifically the kid who was complaining. Zane nearly smirked, but held in his small pride.

 _With Oxygen so you can breathe_

 _And Fluorine for your pretty teeth_

 _Neon to light up the signs_

 _Sodium for salty times_

All kids were intently paying attention. He noticed one girl in the corner seem to sing to it and take out the specific elements out of her bag. It scared Zane, how could she fit that in her bag?

 _Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon_

 _Phosphorus, then Sulfur, Chlorine and Argon_

 _Potassium, and Calcium so you'll grow strong_

 _Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium and Chromium and Manganese_

Now the girl seemed to dance slightly to it while the rest smiling at what they were seeing, which pleased Zane slightly.

 _This is the Periodic Table_

 _Noble gas is stable_

 _Halogens and Alkali react agressively_

 _Each period will see new outer shells_

 _While electrons are added moving to the right_

A replica of the Titanium atom now was sitting on her desk, moving everything slowly in the way an atom should. Zane gaped slightly, _**where is she getting this from?**_

 _Iron is the 26th_

 _Then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get_

 _Copper, Zinc and Gallium_

 _Germanium and Arsenic_

Now her area was filled with the different types of elements so far, including radioactive elements inside protective containers.

 _Selenium and Bromine film_

 _While Krypton helps light up your room_

 _Rubidium and Strontium then Yttrium, Zirconium_

The girl was smiling with much excitement, though Zane didn't know what she was excited about. Possibly killing off her friends with radiation poisoning or just because of the song.

 _Niobium, Molybdenum, Technetium_

 _Ruthenium, Rhodium, Palladium_

 _Silver-ware then Cadmium and Indium_

 _Tin-cans, Antimony then Tellurium and Iodine and Xenon and then Caesium and..._

Zane was now walking back towards where his desk was, eyes wide with fear. He knew that Kai compared children to devils or demons, though he didn't think that the accusations could be somewhat true!

 _Barium is 56 and this is where the table splits_

 _Where Lanthanides have just begun_

 _Lanthanum, Cerium and Praseodymium_

The girl was now jumping around her containers, placing down more as the song progressed. Zane wanted to get rid of it, but he knew that if he did, he could possibly kill everyone else in this building. _**This is not good, not even remotely near such a term!**_

 _Neodymium's next too_

 _Promethium, then 62's_

 _Samarium, Europium, Gadolinium and Terbium_

 _Dysprosium, Holmium, Erbium, Thulium_

 _Ytterbium, Lutetium_

The girl now was seeming to fly all around her crowded area, everything put into a complicated pattern, in which Zane couldn't identify yet.

 _Hafnium, Tantalum, Tungsten then we're on to_

 _Rhenium, Osmium and Iridium_

 _Platinum, Gold to make you rich till you grow old_

 _Mercury to tell you when it's really cold_

The other children near her started to finally notice and looked at her in wonder, while seeing her place everything down and sinning to the song.

 _Thallium and Lead then Bismuth for your tummy_

 _Polonium, Astatine would not be yummy_

 _Radon, Francium will last a little time_

 _Radium then Actinides at 89_

Now everyone was looking at her, some impresses and others scared for their life but unable to move. Oh, if only Zane could do something!

 _This is the Periodic Table_

 _Noble gas is stable_

 _Halogens and Alkali react agressively_

 _Each period will see new outer shells_

 _While electrons are added moving to the right_

The chorus repeated while the girl now took that time to grab her bag, grabbing into it. She seemed to be searching for specific items.

 _Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium_

 _Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium_

 _Americium, Curium, Berkelium_

 _Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium_

 _Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium_

 _Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium_

 _Bohrium, Hassium then Meitnerium_

 _Darmstadtium, Roentgenium, Copernicium_

Unimaginably quick for a human, she placed things down one by one faster than I ever thought possible! All the kids seemed a bit frightened now.

 _Ununtrium, Flerovium_

 _Ununpentium, Livermorium_

 _Ununseptium, Ununoctium_

 _And then we're done!_

The girl finished her tirade with panting breaths. "The whole periodic table of elements substances! Don't worry about radiation and such, that was already taken care of long ago!" I now fully gaped at her. How do you even have that, or even fit that into your bag?" I nearly yelled in disbelief. "Dimensionally transcendental. Time travel does come in handy, along with a manual." She replied casually. The students were now impressed, gawking over her.

Oh, how was I supposed to explain _**this!**_

* * *

 **So yeah, I kind of got addicted to this song and the song 'SCIENCE Wars' done by AsapScience. So, that is why you got this long chapter! Anyways, Ninja Pony is always ready to talk to you if you need! Her Gmail is in the comments. I hope you liked this!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, nor the OC's sent to me. I only own "The Author." DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

 **I also do not own the 'New Periodic Table Song' That belongs to AsapScience.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY FILLED WITH LOOKING FOR THE BILL CIPHER STATUE! :D**


	31. Request: Monstertophat

**Hi! Please check out Ninja Pony in the comments! She's a really good helper and is fun to work with!**

* * *

The Ninja were walking around, trying to see what it was like to have a normal life, until they heard someone saying their exact thoughts aloud."Why is Nya so nosy, she always is trying to look in my room! From Kai!" Kai immediately turned to the source of the sound angrily, only to find Neuro with an amused smile on his face. "At least I think that Neuro won't say that I had made a secret painting last night. From Cole." Neuro said loudly. Cole instantly paled and backed away a step. "Well, this is so weird that I want to go and get a sledgehammer and break the fourth wall to get out of this place. From Zane." Zane was already walking away, presumably to get a nonexistent sledgehammer. The Ninja honestly tried to get away, but the only one that escaped was Zane, since none of the Ninja nor Neuro knew where he was. In an attempt to get away, the Ninja went to Headquarters. Neuro didn't stop there, and the Ninja remaining were about to breakdown until Zane came in with a sledgehammer and broke an invisible wall. "I meant it." Was all Zane said as he lept into another Fanfiction.

Wow, don't make Zane annoyed! EH! GET OUT OF LUNAFINNA'S FIMFICS! HEY!

* * *

 **Hello! Hey, as I mentioned, check out Ninja Pony, she is amazing! Also, icegirl75 or thesonicglove, sorry but this is supposed to be humor. I also don't ship them. Sorry! It really hurts to say no too... Anyways! Lunafinna is actually a friend of mine who is working with another friend on YouTube called Singheart. They are working together there and you can find them under the YouTube channel name Lunafinna and Singheart Collab. Check them out! Well, not much to say so...**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	32. Request: ebony umbreon (4)

**Hello! This is ebony umbreon's request again! THANK YOU AND NINJA PONY FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!**

* * *

The Ninja were finally partying by getting the golden weapon. They partied for a while, before it was time to clean up. Sensei Wu left everyone else to clean, while he went off doing who knows what. They were annoyed by having to pick up streamers and wrappers, and Lloyd was starting to get annoyed to the point where he grabbed the mega weapon and said "I wish that all the trash would disappear into an enemy's face!" The other five looked at Lloyd, calling out his name in fear of him possibly dying because of the power.

A portal opened up, with a floating green person saying "GHOSTRIDE THE WHIP!" He had a suit that looked an awful lot like Lloyd's but the green inhabitant looked very different from the Lloyd they knew. The trash flew into his face and the floating green man yelped in fright and 's eyes widened when the weapon started draining his powers. He yelled out in pain then when it finally drained his powers, Kai took it and yelled "I WISH THAT I COULD HAVE WINGS TO FLY FOREVER!" The others looked and stopped, immediately staring at Kai for his outburst. Kai then sheepishly scratched his neck when his back started to grow wings. "Yeah I have a weird secret lifestyle…" He yelped as the power drained him.

Jay then took it and wished "I WISH THAT THE AUTHOR HAD A WAY TO TALK TO US!" Suddenly, I appeared; Well, my interface did. Jay smiled then he screamed as the power drained him. Zane, finally going against his judgement, grabbed the mega weapon and wished for something that could destroy the mega weapon. He got his wish and the golden weapons appeared. Zane smiled then he started to have his energy drained. Cole didn't grab the mega weapon, instead choosing to destroy it. The team was finally tired out except Nya who just sighed and walked to get Sensei. Sadly, the room was more trashed than when it started and Sensei got really mad.

"How did they survive?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Plot development and just because I control this world." I answered back.

HEY ZANE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO YOUR CHAPTER NOT THIS ONE!

* * *

 **Hello, so I am really thankful to everyone, even the silent readers for looking at my story! This has really improved my writing and I fell much better about writing too! So I thank you all and I hope you enjoy your time here!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE! :D**


	33. Request: ebony umbreon (5)

**Hi! This is another request by ebony umbreon! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Jay was being really daring or stupid to try to play a prank on Sensei Wu. Currently, he was trying to switch out his tea with a special blend including, though not limited to, butter, glitter, glue, paint, marshmallows, and many more ingredients. Right now, the teapot was sitting innocently on a table in the Bridge. Jay reached out for it, but his sensei appeared unexpectedly and innocently asked Jay what he was doing. "Nothing, just looking at your beautiful blue teapot!" Jay squeaked out. Sensei Wu raised in eyebrow in playful questioning though didn't ask Jay further. Next the teapot looked abandoned on the Bounty's deck. Jay once again tried to get to it, but failed miserably when Sensei Wu casually laughed and grabbed it. Jay nearly groaned in frustration but stopped when Sensei Wu laughed. "I am always watching my tea Jay. Do not think that I will ever let someone else touch it…" Sensei Wu whispered menacingly.

Don't touch Sensei's tea or you will get roasted by Sensei Wu.

* * *

 **Sorry about this being short, I have had a lot of projects lately and it is taking up my time. ALONG WITH MY GEOGRAPHY TEACHER TREATING ME LIKE A PET AND MY FRIENDS AND OTHERS IN THE CLASS LIKE TRASH! :( I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO PRESENT A PROJECT TO GET AN A! WHICH MAKES ME FEEL BAD SINCE I AM SMART AND I DON'T WORK HARD IN SCHOOL AND I SEE OTHERS WORKING FIVE THOUSAND TIMES HARDER THAN ME AND GETTING C's! It's lonely at the top man... Anyways, I became re-obsessed with Professor Layton recently. I just get obsessed on things randomly... Well, I'll stop this here!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	34. Random: NinjagorulzAuthorME! (2)

**I had no requests so I made my own short! Have fun!**

* * *

The Author was walking around her version of the fictional world of Ninjago. Well, her interface was walking. "So, what are you going to do to us today… Miss?" Zane had started, while making The Author reflexively flinch. "I was bored and I also had Writer's Block, so I decided to make this little short where I answer all of your questions on a walk through other fandoms I know. Also, I am _not_ a 'miss.' I am way too crazy to be called such a bland thing. It's best you just call me Ninjagorulz. I don't give away my personal information on the Internet like it's a cookie." The Author monotonously said. She started to walk, with Zane following closely behind. They walked together into a blue portal. "You've stated you're an interface… Why?" Zane asked while 'Accio Wand' was heard in the background. "Well, I will probably not have the ability to go into this world ever, so writing a fake me into this world was the best way I could implement myself. Next question." Ninjagorulz answered quickly and with a bored tone. "What is your life like?" Zane asked as the world changed again. "Great Scott! Marty!" Was heard nearby. "I have a pretty good life. I get to travel a lot, along with having good grades, though I have given up on emotions. Every time I question what I feel or what I'm thinking I come up with nothing. Nothing strange, next." Ninjagorulz said while starting to float upside-down.

"What made you write then?" Zane asked as Ninjagorulz seemed to fade away slightly. "Fanfiction itself. I saw people just like me and I had a story stuck in my head for a year, so I decided to try. Turns out that I think I am an okay writer." The Author replied, then fading away into dust when Zane realised he was now stuck on top of an ice castle, with a woman in a sparkly blue dress singing below him.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Ninja Pony, I can't wait to see your short! Also, sorry for not updating! I had a family vacation trip and I wasn't able to write or update. :( I will try to update again on Wednesday!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	35. Work By Fan: Ninja Pony (3)

**Hey guys, today's short was done by Ninja Pony! I hope you enjoy her short!**

* * *

One day, the petrified Ninja heard some pretty loud music. Zane immediately identified it as dubstep. Even though they were scared out of their wits, they went to see where it was coming from. On the way there, they thought that there was absolutely no way that music could hurt them. When they got there they saw a slightly strange scenario. There was a light purple pegasus pony that has dirty blond hair like Tori's, greyish green eyes and a crystal cupcake with a music note as well as a pencil as a cutie mark. Not to mention that Tori was there. "Hey losers," Tori spat at the Ninja, which the Ninja noticed was wearing headphones. Huh, Tori wasn't wearing headphones last time they saw the mineral master.

"Uh, Miss-" Was all Lloyd could say before the little sister of the master of magic cut him off. "I am not giving you annoying ninja my last name!" Tori yelled before continuing sounding a bit more innocent, "Ninja Pony doesn't know what it is yet." "Uh... Excuse me, but WHAT IS THAT?" Cole slightly screamed while the other Ninja, Tori and the pegasus looked what he was pointing at. It was a moderately large, cube shaped sub-woofer on wheels. The subwoofer was about to Tori's waist, but the pony was just a little taller. "Uh, hello annoying ninja, I'm Sapphire Melody Sprinkles. Melody is my middle name." Said the purple pony. "And before you idiots say anything, yes I just talked. Why? I am from the magical world of Equestria. And to answer your question, you are about to find out." Sapphire concluded. "This? Oh it's nothing special…" The teenage girl with a heart of moonstone said before continuing with her pony counterpart, "IT'S JUST MAH BASS CANNON!" Then the crystal duo smacked a 'red' button on the top and the whole thing transformed into a cannon and blasted the poor Ninja with a beam of light blue Music. Then the mineral duo walked off laughing and pushing the bass cannon before disappearing into the ground leaving only a crystal cupcake behind.

Huh, ponies aren't as sweet as they as they thought, or music. Weird.

* * *

 **I'm hoping that my schedule will get back on track next week, so I thank you guys for your patience! Big shout out to my friend Ninja Pony, as she's been a great writer for some of my shorts! If you guys want to talk to her, she does have her email in the comments! Also, check out this video called 'Constellations .::. by Demetra' as that is a video of me singing! I hope you have a great day!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT FANTASTIC MAGICAL DAY ON WHEELS! Vroom Vroom...**


	36. Random: Tutu Power

**Hey guys, I had no requests and I had to make this quickly, but I hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Nya was sick and tired of the boys having all the attention, so she decided to come up with a devious plan. " _If they want attention, then they can have as much attention as they want!_ " Nya thought to herself as she modified the Ninja's suits. When she finally finished, she gave them back to the Ninja. As if on cue there were some Serpentine on deck. The four rushed upstairs, and Nya followed. She watched as they used their Spinjitzu to get in their suits. Unfortunately for the four boys, they did this right in front of the Serpentine who promptly laughed in the poor Ninja's faces. Nya took a picture of this and laughed, before the four kicked the Serpentine's butts. Nya luckily got the picture posted on Legobook before the four were practically begging if she did. She laughed and just showed the updated page.

The Ninja's reputations just went down the drain.

* * *

 **Yeah, but anyways, I just got back to school and I am tired and sore so I hope this satisfies you for the moment!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	37. Request: ebony umbreon (6)

**Hi there! Sorry for not being able to update yesterday, I had testing and my parents took control of our family computer... But this is for ebony umbreon!**

* * *

The Ninja had found a machine that apparently told who your perfect match was. Interested, the four had decided to try it out. First it was Cole to try out the machine, standing proud and confident. That was until the machine had calculated his _perfect match_. It was a fangirl in her mid twenties, and was shy. Cole paused for a moment and screamed "WHY!" Whilst drawing out the 'y.' After a while, Kai was next and seemed nervous about what he would get. What he did get was Nya and he instantly turned stony. He walked over to a nearby window, and said "Plot Inconsistencies will save me." And promptly jumped out of the window. Luckily it did and decided to let him go home and cry whilst wondering what is life. Jay now stepped up and was happy when he got Nya and laughed in Cole's frightened face. Soon the two were fighting and Zane went up to the machine. He got multiple matches and the most likely match being someone named 'Sexy.' (Hehe Get the reference?) Zane just shut down and chaos now ensued around the machine. Then the machine came alive and set out to destroy all of the universe.

Well then.

* * *

 **Sorry, but no romance. You know who you are who commented, though I am not intending to ship people because I just don't do that. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little short with a weird plot twist!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	38. This Chapter Is Not Normal

**HI!**

* * *

The Ninja were walking through New Ninjago City, admiring their attention until two men on a swan came down in front of them. The first one had braided hair and sunglasses. He was quiet for a moment until he yelled out "SNOOP DOGG!" and the Ninja jumped at the sound. Then the man behind him who was bald and had only boxers on yelled, "OLD SPICE IS SO POWERFUL THAT IT BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL!" He yelled and something shattered behind the poor Ninja. Then the world just fell apart. A wave of Spongebobs, Derpys, TARDISs, and money took over the city. The wave finished taking over the city, with everyone on top doing the flop. The Ninja then looked at everybody confused, until they shot up into space on a rainbow screaming "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR DIRT!" and the Ninja were left with the money and Spongebobs with flying ponies. The author came down like an angel and set all of them on fire. Mlg Flappybird followed behind her and then the world blew up.

My thought process is not normal.

* * *

 **Sorry that my stuff has not been as high quality as before, I have had problems with computer privileges lately so... SORRY! I can't do much about that. Well, I have to go, bye!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share. whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	39. Request: Guest and DragonWhisperer762

**Hey guys!**

* * *

Jay was walking towards his friends ahead of him until lightning slowly reached it's way down towards the group of five and turned them all into ducks. Jay looked at himself, now only about half a foot tall and with dark blue feathers. The rest of the martial artists now looked like their elemental colors, quacking alarmingly. Jay could understand them easily, and was about to try and be the joker, but then Garmadon walked in and was looking at the duckified Lloyd. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Lloyd yelled/quacked loudly. Garmadon just laughed and took Lloyd off the ground and into his four arms. I turned to Garmadon along with my friends and we tackled Garmadon while he screamed "DON'T TAKE MY RAVIOLI!" We took Lloyd back and fell flat on our faces while trying to fly. Then we got captured by Garmadon and we pecked him to submission.

Don't mess with ducks, an important life lesson.

* * *

 **Hey there, so I am going to my first Beta today! Other than that, I have nothing to say other than I appreciate the reviews and I do not own Ninjago.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**


	40. Req: ebony umbreon & DragonWhisperer762

**Sorry I was late, I have company over this and next week.**

* * *

Zane was meditating in Dareth's Dojo and was just about to finish his meditation session when a girl with grey shoes and a sunset orange pair of pants along with a t-shirt with an exploding lemon on it with a red background. Her hair was in a ponytail while being a nice shade of dark brown. She held a flaming lemon in her hand and laughed evilly. The lemon she held was suddenly hurled towards him, but missed and blew up behind him. Then Kai rushed in, along with the rest of his brothers. "NINJA-GO!" The three yelled as the girl took out another lemon and threw it at them and saw them get flinged back to the wall. "HAHA! GOTEEM!" She yelled while spinning and flinging exploding lemons. Then eventually the whole building collapsed but the Ninja magically made it out alive because the author didn't want the readers to remember traumatizing things. Instead the author made the Ninja fall asleep and were sent to the clouds where a pink fluffy unicorn was dancing on a rainbow. Then the author turned to the girl holding the combustible lemon. "You did good." The author said as the combustible lemon girl threw a lemon at the ground and a portal opened. She jumped in and was in a world of explosions and lemons.

Because science.

* * *

 **Yeah, I have company and that really delays me. I'll try to keep on schedule, but even I can't promise success. Also, I DO NOT PUT SHIPPING IN THIS STORY. Sorry, but this is humor, not... A romance novel. Anyways I intend to get to a hundred chapters on this story. Please, do email my friend Ninja Pony. It really makes her happy when you e-mail her about her chapters or this story. Thank you! A shoutout to Taylor, as I can't wait to see her OC. Thank you all for keeping me going on this story, it has made me a much better writer than I once was! THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	41. Req: DragonWhisperer762

**Heyo!**

* * *

It was Jay against Zane, and Zane was winning. "Yo, you wear blue, so is that the color of your heart? After all, Nya left you because of a machine." Zane said coolly. Kai was flaming at that comment, and Cole was angry as well. Though the rest of the fans listening from behind the wall were OHH-ing and laughing at Jay getting roasted. "Well, , do you sell sausages? After all you remind me of the 'Roberto company!'" Jay yelled as he attempted to get back at Zane. Some people OHH-ed behind the wall, but only a select amount. Zane laughed. "Nah bruh, it doesn't work like that. You should really learn the rules, after all, aren't you supposed to be the goody-two-shoes blue flower?" Zane said calmly, while putting on some shades. "This battle is ovah! Zane the champion has won!" Sensei Wu declared. Zane just vined out of the room and the fans hid. Zane didn't care. While Jay was thrown "over the side."

Skydiving was now crossed off Jay's bucket list.

* * *

 **Well, please e-mail Ninja Pony, her e-mail is in the comments. I also intend to try to get to 100 chapters on this, so I have a lot left to go. Anyways, I really have to go so bye!  
**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	42. Req: DragonWhisperer762 (2)

**Hi, sorry for being late!**

* * *

Lloyd was walking through the city while he was in disguise. Honestly, he didn't even know how his fans didn't notice him, especially since he was wearing green themed clothing. Walking around a corner, he found a mob of zombies and was about to warn those around him until the zombies got sniped in the forehead and each wave that came his way were destroyed nearly instantly. Then people got rid of the zombies and seemed to only treat this incident with minor annoyance. Lloyd could hardly believe it, though the townsfolk just kept moving. "Erm, hey how long has this been going on?" Lloyd questioned a random witness. "Don't know, don't care. It doesn't matter anyways. They're just annoying." The random person replied. Lloyd was baffled as to why the zombie apocalypse was just a minor annoyance, everyone had dreamed about what would happen… Right? He was just about to walk off when he saw the the Author mouth "Reviewer!" and disappear. It clicked in his head as to why the zombie apocalypse was treated like this.

"You evil Reviewers…"

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry about being late. I have a really important project going on right now and it is hard to try to work and write at the same time. Though I really thank you for all of your reviews! They make me so happy! Also, don't forget to talk to Ninja Pony, a friendly reviewer of mine that I talk to (E-mail: ninjapony992001 gmail . com!) Also I have another OC coming in next chapter... You know who you are! ;)**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**


	43. Req: The One Who Talked to me on Gmail

**Hey I'm really sorry about not updating, I have been busy and I have a trip this week so yeah.**

* * *

The Ninja were about to watch a new movie that they had rented. Yes, they rented a movie, as they liked to do everything traditionally. Grabbing their popcorn, they were about to press play when a voice rang out behind them. "So, you're watching _that_ movie huh? I much rather like the horror genre." A feminine excited voice said behind them. The martial artists looked behind them to find a girl with a purple hat that had a horseshoe right-side up on it. Her dirty blonde hair was put into a ponytail, her eyes were hazel and she was smiling. "Hi! I'm Kai and Nya's cousin, at least for this chapter! I'm happy unless you get me mad so _don't make me mad_. M'kay? I control horses and wind, along with playing the flute. Oh, and I'm not sure if I want to give away my name yet." The Ninja nodded with wide eyes, doing their best not to anger the new OC. The Ninja started the movie, watching intently, until a piece of popcorn floated towards the OC behind them. The Ninja looked behind them, and then Kai stupidly decided to grab the popcorn before the OC could eat it. The OC got a bit angry and decided for a tornado to move around through the room. The room became trashed, items strewn all around the floor. The Oc giggled then the Author teleported her away. "What happened in here?" Sensei said as he walked in.

No more movies for them!

* * *

 **Hey, I am seriously sorry for not updating. I will not be able to update this week either. I have a school trip that will last all week, and I do not have access to the internet during this time. I really am sorry! After my trip I will do a long chapter, and if you want I can do my best to give out drawings of people's OC's. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Also, the OC isn't named as I didn't want to expose the requester's name.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT WEEK FILLED WITH SUNSHINE AS IT IS RAINY WHERE I LIVE!**


	44. Game: Undertale

**Hey, I'm so sorry for being so late!**

* * *

Zane was currently a skeleton, and weirdly enough, it seemed _much_ more alive than a normal skeleton. Luckily, Zane was smart enough to hide nearby on a white wall. "odd, this isn't grillby's." He said. Wait… _SAID_? It had to be an illusion, or perhaps a hologram... "hey, do you know where i am?" The skeleton spoke to Zane, knowing he was there. "Ninjago City, and may I ask what you are? Certainly you must be some sort of machine." Zane replied, curious to what the skeleton had to answer. "ninjago city? that's not part of the underground." He mumbled quietly. "name's sans. sans the skeleton, and i'm not a machine, just magic." Sans said with a look of amusement on his face. Zane blinked in confusion. "hey, so you're human right?" Sans asked. "I am a Nindroid, a mix between a Ninja and an Android, not exactly a human." Zane finished with a slightly sad tone. "don't be upset, after all you don't have the wind go _white_ through you." Sans finished with a wide grin. "A pun?" Zane said quite dumbfounded. "yep. anyways, i gotta get to grillby's. paps is probably worried. see ya." Sans said as he turned around a corner into a nearby alley. Zane followed after him, but found the skeleton gone.

What just happened?

* * *

 **Hey, I am really sorry for being late, and I also hate to put this on a hiatus. Yes, I kind of have to because of guests coming over to my house and having to attend to them. I am very sorry about being this late. Like I said before, if anyone wants their OC drawn I can do my best to get that done. I'll take requests on drawings until the 30st of June. This hiatus will probably last until the middle of July but I can't guarantee that. I am so sorry guys, but I've got to do what I've got to do.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	45. Me: Sort of AN

**Hey guys! I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and I feel really bad about that. School is busy and life threw Lego bricks of Writer's Block and made me walk across it. However! I have finished everything and I will be going back to publishing! So once again, every Thursday I will update and I will do my best to keep up! Thanks to Ninja Pony, I've been motivated to get back on track. She's really supportive and I really appreciate that she cared enough to not forget about me. Thank you Ninja Pony! You are awesome! Here is a small cut of a story so that I don't break any guidelines.**

* * *

"Zane!" Cole cried out. "IT'S MY BACON! NO ONE CAN HAVE IT!" Zane yelled back, racing to get to Ninjago City so that he could hide.

Don't steal bacon kids. Otherwise you might get obliterated.

* * *

 **Oh, and for those who wanted their OC's drawn, here is the link to the doc that will have your OC's! Enjoy! (Get rid of the spaces and put the dot com with a slash afterwards where the parentheses are. Just get rid of the parentheses too.)**

 **docs. google ( ) document/d/ 1yFneb2mGJ7gZoG5dNJ5tqSWiW05T0e5ftA4SH0Dc-Mc /edit? usp=sharing**

 **Review, favorite, follow, whatever. JUST BE AWESOME! :D**


	46. Me: Sort of AN Again (I AM RETURNING!)

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! Life decided, "Hey, she's trying to get back on Fanfiction! Let's throw everything we've got at her!" So... I've had to deal with my birthday, school projects, (WHICH ONE DIDN'T EVEN WORK OUT WELL!) and having to deal with upped homework and mistakes along with the end of the quarter! ARGH! I am so sorry guys! But I will say thank you for at least trying to stay with me after all of this crap I have been giving you guys. SO, I want to ask you guys something, how long do you want the next chapter? As long as it is less than 4,000 words I'll get it done quickly! Thank you all, I am really trying to get back but life is laughing at my attempts. However, soon school and life will stabilize and I will be able to get back. I hope that I can make up for the absolute absence of me... Here's a short bit as to not break guidelines.**

* * *

"Yaaang! I thought I told you NOT to mess with my friends' beds!" Cole shouted.

"Aww, but you know I still enjoy watching your friends completely fall into the floor!" Yang laughed back.

"Yeah yeah..." Cole mumbled.

* * *

 **Read, review, favorite, follow, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	47. Request Mix: ebony umbreon and Me

I'm actually back with a _decent_ chapter! Hopefully I ca get some pre-written soon!

* * *

n"Aww man, after so much peace…" Jay complained, as he saw the room go black with Ninjagorulz waving hi. Ending up in a blank black place, Jay looked for his brothers. "Jay? There you are! We've been looking for you." Cole said while Zane, Kai, Nya and Lloyd were looking relieved. "This place is weird, and we've been looking for a way out for half an hour now…" Lloyd trailed off, before Ninjagorulz walked in. "Actually you've only been here about a minute and a half, that's how long it took me to write that last paragraph." The Ninja looked to her, completely dumbfounded. "Well, I've been on Hiatus for a while, much longer than I expected, and now I'm dealing with PSAT's so I'm kind of trying to get out some content quickly and get back in the writing groove." Ninjagorulz explained, as if it were obvious but frustrating. Suddenly, out of the blackness, the world changed into a beautiful picture of the cosmos, with another Jay floating around, apparently vowing to kill Cole in the afterlife. "What's going on here? We know you're pretty much God here, so what is this place?" Nya asked. "Welcome to my mind, it changes with the tides, so chances are you might get some spoils of sorts. After all, Cole is still Casper over there…" Ninjagorulz trailed off as the world changed to become Yang's haunted temple, with the Ninja partying inside with Panic! At The Disco, Victorious playing. Yang sat on the roof, acting like a child and screaming for the Ninja to "shut up or I'll throw Ratatoing" at the Ninja. Ninjagorulz starting laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world, while Lloyd suddenly met his double with the cutest sad face ever. The original Lloyd was completely freaked out, while the others started laughing, deciding to take everything in stride.

"Come on Lloyd, it's funny!" Jay laughed out. "No, it's creepy! I don't exactly like having that girl having these creepy images about me…" Lloyd started to complain. The sad-lloyd left in a puff of smoke, with a new image appearing. It was of a man with a wig and scarf on, accompanied by another man, wearing a bushy afro wig, arguing about the Ninja's age. The one with the afro sounded a lot like Cole, and started talking about how "if a sixteen year-old sounded like this, he would have had the crap beaten out of him!" "Ah, Brent Miller's interview with Kirby Morrow! This thing was absolutely hilarious! They're Zane and Cole's voice actors!" Ninjagorulz laughed out. Despite acting much different than the Ninja, they were hilarious and then the world turned into a room with a TV in it, yet only Ninjagorulz was not blurry. Suddenly, she started laughing like she were a psychopath, and Ninjagorulz started to back away, with an embarrased look on her face. "I kinda needed to do that… I just had that feeling... I want to laugh insanely some days and I got a chance that time…" Ninjagorulz mumbled, trying to explain. The Ninja however, were practically running as far as they could, until they hit an invisible barrier.

Concentrating, Ninjagorulz let the world change into Echo Zane trying to understand the song "Riptide" with Jay. Zane was alright with it and looked to be enjoying time with Echo. "Who's that? I have never seen him before, yet he looks like me…" Zane mumbled, with Zane and Nya giving each other guilty faces. "Yeah, we need to see him when we get back." Nya said to Jay. "No kidding! Think how long he's been there!" Jay yelled back, yet the comment was more directed to himself.

Ninjagorulz started thinking of ebony umbreon's request and soon the Ninja were bombarded with cute, but evil killer cats. The cats started cat-piling on top of the Ninja's faces, trying to choke them with their adorable fur coats. Jay seemed content with this way to go, while Kai struggled to get away. Nya just sprayed water everywhere, keeping herself safe. Lloyd tried to dance to distract the cats, but the cats knew what he was doing and instead piled on top of him. Zane merely started petting the cats. The killer cats were displeased, yet could not kill Zane. Cole begged for the cats to disappear, and he got his wish.

Suddenly, it was a bird, a plane, and dat boi rolling into Ninjagorulz's head. "NOPE! YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING NOW BEFORE THE MEME-OCYLYSPE HAPPENS! SEE YA!" Ninjagorulz yelled out before Jay woke up.

Ya boi is back, with reinforcements AKA me wanting to defy destiny because MMCproUnlimitied just gave me a new muse…

"I hate my afterlife…" Morro muttered.

* * *

 **Yup, it's Morro. I can't help it... Anyways! I hope you liked this and I am very sorry for being gone for too long! however, thanks to you guys, I've come back with a passion and I intend to get back on track! However, my family does have a lot of trips planned, so I'll try my best.  
**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. JUST HAVE A GREAT WEEK! :D**


	48. AN Ending

**Well guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting this story down as completed. I've been having a lot of problems with writing, and since I switch between fandoms so often, I don't have as much will to do this. Someday I might come back to it, but for now it is finished. Sorry if I seem to have disappointed you in any way. Hopefully you have enjoyed what you have read already, and continue to search eagerly throughout this site. See you later!**

 **-Ninjagorulz**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever.**


End file.
